Radiant Gardens 3rd Visit II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: As the battle continues, new items stand in Yakumo's way and makes her doubt that she can win. Advice from a friend gets her back on her feet again and going after Mist. Will the advice she was given allow her to win or will she lose this fight?


**Part 2**

As they went through Yakumo started to notice that her powers were weakened. It took two slashes from her sword to beat just one Shadow Heartless. The others were starting to notice also.

After defeating some Heartless King Mickey asked, "Are you ok Yakumo?"

"I don't know. My powers seemed to be weakened somehow." Yakumo explained.

"We noticed. Maybe Mist did more than we thought." Kairi said.

Yakumo thought for a moment and put her hand to her neck. Something clicked in Yakumo head and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Mist, before she kicked me, pushed something into my neck. I didn't think of it until now. Maybe that's what is causing my powers to be weakened." Yakumo explained.

"How?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to try something." Yakumo said.

Yakumo clapped her hands together and as soon as she did the orb in her neck started to glow. Then black electricity shot through Yakumo nearly doubling her over. The electricity stopped after a few moments but the orb was still glowing. Sora noticed the glow and recognized the orb right away.

"Hey I know what that is. It's Black Materia." Sora said.

"Materia? What's Materia?" Yakumo asked.

"Yuffie told me about them. Materia allows people to cast spells, summon, and many other things. Black Materia is a rare form of Materia and it could be used to destroy the planet." Sora explained.

"That some powerful stuff. But why is it acting this way on Yakumo?" Kairi asked.

Sora thought for a moment and explained, "Well it is able to cast pretty powerful dark spells. That's what Yuffie told me. And since Yakumo is on the light side…."

"It's causing my powers to short out." Yakumo said realizing what Sora was saying.

"Is there anything that can get rid of this thing?" Riku asked.

"White Materia is the other rare form of Materia and it is used to save the planet." Sora explained.

"So if we got White Materia we could get rid of the Black Materia." Kairi pointed out.

"The only problem is that they are both rare and hard to find. I'm still wondering where Mist got Black Materia." Sora said.

Yakumo groaned and asked, "Great now what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Yakumo?" King Mickey asked.

"I can barely beat Mist with my powers. Without them I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to win." Yakumo said and sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Riku said, "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But deep down there's a light that never goes out."

Yakumo looked at him confused and Riku explained, "These words were spoken to Xehanort's Heartless before Sora battled him for the last time."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Sora said.

"What does it mean?" Yakumo asked.

"Think about it." Riku said before turning around and walking off.

Yakumo thought for a moment before going to catch up to Riku. The others followed her and they were off again. As they fought off the Heartless Yakumo was trying to understand what Riku had said. She thought she understood it a little bit but not all the way. Soon they came to the last place where Mist could be and went in. They saw Mist standing nearby and they ran forward but didn't get too far. Actually Yakumo was able to go on but Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey where stopped by a barrier.

Yakumo looked at Mist as she said, "Thought it would be fair if they didn't get involved."

"Oh and you call this fair. I have no powers while you have all of yours." Yakumo pointed out.

Mist only shrugged and said, "I wanted to see if you can beat it without them."

"Huh?" Yakumo asked.

Mist snapped her fingers and a door came opened. Something walked out and looked at them all. Yakumo looked at the creature noticing that was a snake, goat, and lion mixed together.

"What is that thing?" Yakumo asked taking a step back.

"It's a Chimera." Mist said.

"A Chimera? Wait aren't those thing made out of Alchemy?" Yakumo asked out loud.

"Correct. It was a fun process. Now we'll see how well it really worked." Mist said snapping her fingers again.

The Chimera lunged which Yakumo tried to dodge by jumping back. It didn't work and it caught onto Yakumo's right leg. Yakumo was expecting pain but after a few moments none came. Yakumo was confused until she noticed something. That caused Yakumo to smile and she punched the Chimera as hard as she could. The Chimera went flying back and landed on its side.

Yakumo noticed that her pant leg was torn and she said, "Guys remained me to seriously thank Merlin later."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Because of this."

Yakumo pointed to her right leg and they saw the black armor on it. Mist was upset knowing all of Yakumo's power should have been locked away.

"Looks like I don't have to use any power to use the armor which is good. Mist you're sick." Yakumo said looking at her.

"Why is that?" Mist asked.

"Fusing animals together is the worst type of Alchemy there is and once they're together there's no way to get them a part. That's just sick and wrong." Yakumo explained.

"Well we can't all be heroes." Mist said with a shrug.

Yakumo took out her sword when the Chimera stood back up. Yakumo made all of her armor come as protection. The Chimera leapt at Yakumo but this time Yakumo was able to get away. Yakumo slashed at it cutting its side. The Chimera didn't seem to care and leapt at Yakumo again this time biting her arm. It broke the armor causing a small bite wound to form but Yakumo quickly kicked the Chimera. Then Yakumo clapped her hands together and was reminded that she couldn't use her powers the hard way.

"Right the Black Materia." Yakumo said.

Yakumo got out of the way just in time as the Chimera tried another attack. Yakumo jumped over it and stabbed her sword into the Chimeras back. The Chimera roared and tried to get her off its back. Yakumo stayed on and stabbed the sword deeper into its back. The Chimera came to a stop and fell onto its side dead. Yakumo removed her sword breathing heavy.

Before she could do anything else, Yakumo felt a foot kick her hard in the side. Yakumo rammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. Yakumo looked at her side and saw that the armor was broken with a very bad bruise. She stood up as the armor repaired itself. Yakumo looked to see Mist standing not too far away in her newest form.

Mist was wearing black armor under her long black and purple dress that had slits up the side. She had a bat helmet on with a pair of bat wings. She was holding a long black staff with a green blade at the end.

"Well I guess that is the form you took after you became a Heartless." Yakumo suggested.

"Correct. And right now it's ten times stronger than you are." Mist said.

"Only because I have the Black Materia inside of me." Yakumo said.

"Still you're no match for me." Mist said before charging for an attack.

Yakumo tied to dodge but Mist was just too fast. Mist continued her attack breaking Yakumo's armor in multiple places. Yakumo slashed with her sword but Mist grabbed it blocking the attack. Then Mist just smiled and tossed her aside. Yakumo landed with a slight thud and sat up.

"You can't beat me." Mist said.

Yakumo stood up and got ready for an attack. Mist just sighed and shook her head. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind Yakumo hitting her across her back. Yakumo went flying but she flipped over landing on her feet. Yakumo charged up, with the Black Materia trying to stop her, and managed to fire one fireball. Of course Mist blocked it and that one shot took a lot out of Yakumo. So Mist took that chance to attack Yakumo again causing her to be thrown against the wall.

"Is that all you can do? You're too weak to fight." Mist said before laughing.

That made Yakumo think of something, "Weak huh?"

Yakumo slowly got up and said, "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But there's a light deep down that never goes out."

Mist looked confused, "What's that nonsense about?"

Yakumo shook her head and looked at Mist, "You know Mist, I didn't really get what those words meant at first…..but now I think I do."

"Really?" Mist asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah it means even if the darkness enters the heart the light will still be there to help fight it off. And even if someone doesn't want it there it will be there." Yakumo said before smiling, "Which means Mist that no matter what tricks you pull or what you do to me, you'll never be able to defeat the light."

Mist glared at her and charged at Yakumo. Yakumo jumped out of the way just in time. Mist tried again but this time Mist noticed that Yakumo was starting to glow slightly. Yakumo speed was matching Mist allowing her to get out of the way of the attacks.

"How are you able to get away from my attacks?" Mist asked.

Riku smiled and said, "You don't know what going up against Mist."

Mist glared at them, "What do you know?"

"It's like this Mist. Yakumo is able to keep up with you because she's tapping into the light in her heart." Riku explained.

Yakumo nodded and smiled, "That's true. So I wonder how many others powers I have back."

Yakumo focused and started to glow. Her necklace and the Materia glowed also but in the end the Black Materia shattered. Yakumo smiled slightly allowing the light to surround her.

"Rise Oh Goddess of Fire." Said two voices.

Yakumo looked around and asked, "Axel, Vanessa. That you?"

To answer the question they appeared and Axel said, "You're pretty good kid."

"Because of your belief in the light and victory over the darkness, you have enough power to get the last form. But I must warn you, this form will not be so easy to master." Vanessa explained.

"I understand Vanessa but I need the form to beat Mist allow with the light that I have. I'll find a way to master this form before you know it." Yakumo said with a smile.

Both Axel and Vanessa raised their hands towards Yakumo. Light came from their palms and went into Yakumo. Yakumo's cloths changed into a fire dress with slits up both sides, the black armor was the same only a little stronger, and the shoes were black high heel boots. Her wings came and turned into phoenix wings. The last few things were a phoenix helmet and a black staff took shape. Yakumo took the staff as the light started to fade.

"No way! You're not supposed to be able to do that!" Mist growled.

Yakumo smiled, "Well I'm able to do this because of the light that I have. Also it doesn't hurt that the Black Materia is gone."

"Looks like all one of us is going to make it out of this fight." Mist said.

Yakumo tapped the end of the staff on the ground causing a red blade to come out. Mist wasn't impressed and charged at Yakumo. Yakumo got out of the way before trying her own attack. The staff blade managed to cut Mist's armor but nothings more. Yakumo clapped her hands and slammed them down on the ground. Spikes came up but Mist flew into the air to dodge them. Yakumo took flight to and tried to slash at Mist.

Yakumo missed but so did Mist when she tried herself. Yakumo knew that the armor would be a problem until she thought of something. Yakumo clapped her hands again and Mist started to laugh.

"What are you going to attack with when there's nothing but air up here." Mist said.

"Who says I'm attacking with anything?" Yakumo asked before charging.

Yakumo caught Mist off guard and slammed her palms on Mist's armor. The armor glowed and broke away revealing Mist's skin. Mist kicked Yakumo and flew back.

"What did you do?" Mist shouted flying back down to the ground.

Yakumo followed and landed, "It's simple Alchemy Mist. If you find the element to makes something up then you can deconstruct it."

Mist growled again and charged again. Yakumo stayed away from Mist attacks and clapped her hands again. Mist jumped back but Yakumo disappeared only to reappear right behind Mist. Yakumo place her hands on Mist's back and the armor broke away. Mist to slash at Yakumo but Yakumo flew back to dodge it.

Yakumo looked at Mist and knew that soon she would have to end this fight. One more time get rid of the armor protecting Mist and that would be it. Mist and Yakumo charged at each other with Yakumo dodging Mist's attack. Yakumo clapped her hands one more time and got rid of the armor. Mist tried to slash at Yakumo but she dodged. Yakumo got ready for the last attack as did Mist.

Both stabbed their blades at the others chest but only one would survive. Yakumo managed to turn herself to the side missing the blade. But Yakumo's blade had stabbed into Mist's chest where her heart would have been. Yakumo slowly removed the blade and back up slightly. Mist slumped over slightly trying to breath.

Mist growled and said, "No this can't be happening! You can't win."

Then Mist started to fade away and the heart was released. Yakumo sighed in relief as the barrier went down. Yakumo's friends went over to her and she smiled. But suddenly the ground started to shake.

"This is place is coming down." Riku said.

"Hold on!" Yakumo shouted.

Yakumo started to glow and then the light came around them all. Then the light turned into a phoenix and it flew off going through the ceiling. It flew out of the ruins and set down at the save place. The light faded just in time to let them see the ruins fall to the ground. They stared in disbelief that the ruins and Mist were actually gone.

"Thus the Phoenix rises." Said a voice.

Yakumo recognized the voice and smiled, "Hello uncle."

Xehanort appeared behind them so they turned to greet him. Yakumo walked up to him and smiled.

"You've done it Yakumo. You've freed this world from the darkness for good and got rid of that Heartless." Xehanort said.

"Yeah but it's not over yet. I still have to get rid of Mist's Nobody before the worlds can be safe again." Yakumo explained.

King Mickey walked up and said, "Don't worry we'll be here to help you do that."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Yakumo said.

"King Mickey I am truly sorry for everything I have done. And I am also sorry for ticking you Riku. Hopefully you can forgive me." Xehanort said.

"We forgive you Xehanort." Riku said.

Xehanort looked confused, "Why would you forgive me so easily?"

"We know that you could help yourself so it wasn't really your fault that this had happened." King Mickey explained.

Xehanort smiled and then he started to glow.

Yakumo smiled, "It looks like it's time for you to go Uncle."

Xehanort started to fade, "Yes it does look that way. I do wish that this had never happened that way I could have watched you grow up into the fine young lady you are Yakumo."

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Good bye Uncle Xehanort."

He nodded before he disappeared. They went back to Merlin's place where Yakumo's form finally disappeared. Merlin told Yakumo that now she could try to use her wings outside of her form and Yakumo said she would work on it. King Mickey told them he wanted them to come to Disney Castle so they could check on all the worlds. They agreed and they said there good byes. They got into the Gummi Ship and took off for Disney Castle with King Mickey.

The End of the 3rd Visit


End file.
